


30 day porn challenge - Day 24

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 16:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>24. Role playing</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 day porn challenge - Day 24

Loki sat upon the large throne in his leather, Asgardian armour with his horned golden helmet upon his head and spear in hand. He watched as his most loyal servant entered the room keeping his eyes on the floor as he approached the throne. When he was close he knelt down still keeping his eyes on the marble floor.

“You called for me my king.”

“You have been lacking on your responsibilities slave.”

“I apologise, your majesty.” Loki watched as Tony bowed his head lower.

“An apology is nothing. You must be punished.” Tony heard Loki stand and step closer. He felt the spear at his neck and lifted his head up to look at his king. Loki smirked at him.

“Stand.” Loki muttered and moved his spear away. He watched as Tony got to his feet. “Remove your clothes.” Tony glanced up at Loki and saw a small smirk; Tony began to tug off his dirty shirt. Loki watched closely. Tony dropped the shirt to the floor and moved onto the tight dark brown, ripped trousers. Loki licked is lips as he pushed his trousers down and stepped out of them.  Tony stood completely naked in front of Loki, whom walked around Tony looking up and down his body and all around with a smile his eyes landing on Tony’s erection more than once.. Loki placed his spear on the stand, close by the throne and stood back in front of Tony.

“Help me undress.” Loki smirked. Tony nodded and began to help Loki remove his armour and leather until he was naked apart from his helmet which he chose to keep on. Tony watched as Loki returned to the throne, sat then beckoned him over. Loki pulled him onto his lap and kissed his neck. Tony tilted his head allowing Loki access to more skin. Tony gasped as Loki bit down harshly then licked the angry red skin. He kissed gently and bit once more. Tony gripped Loki’s shoulders and dug his nails into his shoulder. Loki bucked his hips, his own erection rubbing against Tony’s. Tony moaned. Loki looked at Tony and smirked. He lifted him up slightly, positioning Tony over his erection and lowered him down. Tony’s mouth hung open and his nails dug into Loki’s shoulders. Loki and Tony both remained unmoving. The two looked at each other. Tony moved his hands from Loki’s shoulder to the golden horns and began to roll his hips. Loki dug his nails into Tony and bucked his hips up into Tony. The two moaned as Tony started to lift himself up and down, Loki continued to buck his hips as Tony came down. Tony was panting and moaning loudly. Loki moved back to his neck and nibbled his skin, every so often biting down harshly.

“Gods!” Tony moaned and could feel Loki smile against his skin.

“Scream my name.” Loki moaned and so Tony did.

“Loki!” Tony moaned as he came over Loki’s and his stomach. Loki watched him as he rode out his orgasm; Tony continued to roll his hips as Loki thrust into him hard. Tony looked at Loki and watched as his eyes squeezed shut and head move back, Tony still held onto the golden horns, Loki spilled his seed into Tony. The two stayed in the same position for a while until Loki looked at Tony.

“Anything else my king?” Tony smiled.

“Not at this time.” Tony got off Loki’s lap and bowed. “But I do want you, my pet, at my feet.” Tony nodded and knelt next to the throne just listening to Loki’s breathing. He watched as Loki stood and got dressed.


End file.
